Double Take
by NewVoice
Summary: Austin has never really done a double take of Ally before, but when he does he's not sure about what he see's. ONESHOT


**A/N Yeah so I'm way to old to be watching premieres of disney channel shows, but I got sucked in. I'm not too crazy about this show so far but the characters have a lot of potential, perfect for fanfiction! :) I haven't posted anything in months, but this show has me want to write a fic immediately after watching. **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Double Take:<span>**

"Austin don't touch that!" Ally screeched as she tore her book from Austins hands. The two were sitting in their music room just tossing song idea's back and forth. Ally had just but her book down to pace when Austin immediately went for it.

"Awe common Ally. I bet you have a million hits in there but don't think their good enough. If you just let me have an itsy bitsy peek..." Austin said, getting up and walking over to where Ally was holding her book behind her back.

"You have peeked. You decided to skip the songs and go straight to the diary, remember?" Ally glared at her partner and backed away further from him. Austin looked the girl up and down, trying to figure out the best plan of attack to get his hands on that book. Ally had backed herself into the corner of the room, the famed book hidden from view. Austin was just on his second search for a weak spot when his body suddenly went ridged and his mind whirled.

Ally was pretty.

He'd never noticed it, always thinking of her in a purely friendly way. Sure he'd noticed how shiny her hair looked, or how her face lit up when they finished a song. This was different though, it was like seeing her through new eyes. He had never noticed how nice a contrast her creamy skin made against her brunette hair. Or how nicely the skirts she wore fit around her hips.

"Uhhh... Ally, we should get back to work." Austin reversed his path and headed straight back to the piano bench.

"It's not like you were doing any work anyway." Ally teased, yet Austin kept his back to her.

"Well my turn to contribute. La la la la la la." Austin began singing out of tune and hitting random keys on the piano. He was hoping for a quick distraction to allow him to get his thoughts in order. He tried to turn his thoughts away from Ally's sparkling smile and small hips.

"Austin? AUSTIN!" Ally yelled in his ear from behind. The singer jumped and almost fell off the piano bench. "That was worse than your 'Song' song. What's up?" Austin turned and looked at Ally.

"Well..." Austin couldn't stop staring at her lips. "The truth is..." He noticed how nice her dress fit her. "I kind of...um..." He forced himself to look into Allys eyes, how could he not have seen the warmth in the brown before? "I have to go help Dez edit this weeks web cast. I'll catch up with you later Ally." The blond made a run for the door before Ally could even move.

"Well he's acting weirder than usual today." Ally said to no one. She shrugged and went ot sit back down at the piano.

"_Palms sweating, heart beating, unable to escape this feeling..._" Ally sang, still working on a new song for Austin.

* * *

><p>"Dez, Dez, Dez we have a problem!" Austin said as he ran up to his friend in the food court. Dez was sitting on a bench with his laptop open.<p>

"Hamster in the pants problem or food got eaten by and escaped snake problem?" Dez asked without bothering to look up from the laptop he was working on.

"More like an Ally problem." Austin said as he paced back and forth in front of his friend.

"Pickles. See? Problem solved. What did you do this time?" Dez said, pausing to look at his best friend. Austin stopped pacing and sat down beside Dez.

"I didn't do anything. It was her! We were working on a song and sudden;y she just seemed...different." Austin said, putting his hands over his face.

"Radio active contaminant different or..."

"Dez! Normal different. Like she wasn't just Ally anymore." Austin sighed, it sounded far to content for the panic he was trying to express. "She was...more. Like i just noticed things for the first time."

"I'm still failing to see the problem here." Dez said, utterly confused.

"I got nervous. I'm never nervous around Ally. I can't be nervous around Ally. She's my friend, and song writer, and if I'm nervous just to talk to her how are we going to work together?" Austin looked pleadingly and Dez before grabbing his best friends shoulders and shaking them harshly with his next three words. "I need help!"

"Well what's making you nervous. Was there's zit on her face you just notice? Because if that the case it'll be gone in a few days." Dez said, causing Austin to groan in frustration.

"It wasn't a zit! It was... like I suddenly wanted to... kiss her." Austin finished in a small voice. Dez still heard him though, the look on the film makers face made that loud and clear.

"So...cover your eyes and visualize old Ally every time you see her." Dez said. Austin looked at his best friend, speechless for a moment.

"Dez...that's a brilliant idea! I knew you were the right person to come to." Austin exclaimed. "I'm going to go try this out right now. Later man!" Austin ran off before Dez could say anything else.

"Wow, even I know that's not going to work." Dez said after a moment of thought. "Better make a back up plan for him." Dez took out his phone and started to dial Trishes number.

* * *

><p>"<em>Can't talk around you, can't walk with you, always miss you."<em> Ally was singing at her piano. She was still trying out lyrics to try to get the song right. She was so focused on her work she didn't even notice Austin had entered the room until he slammed the door shut behind him.

"Hey Ally. Sounds great so far." Austin said going to sit down behind her.

"Thanks Austin, I was just-" Ally turned to face the singer, but as soon as Austin saw her movement he turned his head up towards the ceiling and tightly closed his eyes. "Austin what are you doing?"

"Just waiting for you to sing me the rest of what you have. Come on, we don't have all day." Austin said in the most casual tone he possessed.

"Umm...Why are you looking at the ceiling?" Ally asked, still staring at Austin in confusion.

"New point of view in life and all that. So song or what?"

"Did you finish helping Dez?" Ally asked. She put her elbow up on the piano and her head in her hand, staring at Austin.

"Help Dez with what?" Austin said.

"With- Oh just a second." Ally said, hearing her phone beep in her pocket. She took it out and saw a short text message from Trish.

Dez's advice: Want Austin to stop acting weird? Give him a kiss. -Trish

Ally looked bewildered from the text to the boy next to her how still had his head firmly upwards. He seemed happy enough with the situation, smiling to himself and humming a little tune. It was still a little too strange for Ally though.

"Austin will you please look at me." Ally said, testing to see what Austin would do.

"Sure thing!" Austin moved so that Ally could finally see his face. He still had a happy smile on his face and looked completely normal, besides the fact he now had his eyes shut tight.

"Planning on opening your eyes to look at the song?" Ally asked.

"It'd be so much nicer to hear you sing it to me."

"Austin if you don't open your eyes you'll leave me with no choice." Ally warned. Austin chuckled slightly.

"What are you gonna do?" The blond laughed, his eyes still shut.

"Take some advice from Trish." Ally said pleasantly. She saw the slight look of fear pass over Austins face.

"What are you-" Before Austin could finish his sentence Ally lightly pressed her lips to his. Austin's eyes flew open in surprise. The kiss was short and fleeting, but left Austin feeling tingly from head to toe.

"Hey look your eyes are open." Ally smirked, pointing to his face.

"Umm...yeah." Austin said dumbly. Ally laughed and shook her head at her friend.

"Well at least you'll look at me now. So while you get a hold of yourself I'm going to go check on the store. I'll be right back." Ally got up and walked out of the room, leaving a stunned Austin behind.

"Woah..." Austin said to himself, bringing his fingers up to touch his lips. "I'm going to have to do a double take of that!" With that Austin got up and rushed and the song writer, no longer feeling nervous at the thought of her perfect smile and pretty eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I made up the lyrics Ally was singing. I didn't want it to be unoriginal :p so first crack at a Austin and Ally fic (Auslly? Aully? Alltin?) Review and tell me what you think :)**

**-NewVoice**


End file.
